Various forms of fluid driven motors and fluid driving motors including rotors equipped with constantly varying pitch vanes have been heretofore provided and include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. However, these previously known devices have not been particularly well adapted to harness wind power and to compensate for changes in the wind direction. Accordingly, a need exists for a vaned wind driven power generator which will be capable of generating considerable amounts of power and which will readily compensate for changes in wind direction.